Weird Relationship
by PipinPapo
Summary: Repost ch 2 maaf :(Untuk beberapa alasan/ Mereka berciuman setiap hari, bahkan bercinta setiap hari. Tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Dan Yesung tidak dapat mengerti…hubungan apa yang saat ini mereka berdua lakoni./"Jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah!"/"Kau memang namja berengsek yang tidak punya perasaan, Cho Kyuhyun!"/ Kyusung, Littlebit YeWon and KyuMin.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mereka berciuman setiap hari, bermesraan setiap hari. Tapi mereka tidak saling memiliki ikatan, bahkan mereka memiliki namjachingu masing-masing. Dan Yesung tidak dapat mengerti…hubungan apa yang saat ini mereka berdua lakoni./"Jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah!"/"Kau memang namja berengsek yang tidak punya perasaan, Cho Kyuhyun!"/

Rated: T semi M #pletak

Genre: Romance, hurt?

Happy reading :

Ch 1 part 1

 _ **PipinPapo**_

 _ **Weird Relationship**_

"Selamat pagi baby…" Suara bass rendah menginterupsi kegiatan namja yang lebih pendek, merengkuh pinggang ramping si namja sipit hingga menjalar membaui tengkuk putih yang menggoda.

"Pagi juga Kyu, duduklah. Aku sedang memasak jjangmyeon kesukaanmu." Namja sipit tidak mengindahkan perlakuan intim yang diberikan namja jangkung itu, fokusnya masih tetap kepada masakannya.

Well, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Tapi aku ingin morning kiss-ku!" Rengutnya kekanakan.

Yesung, namja mungil itu menghela nafasnya bosan. Seraya mengolah bahan masakan itu menjadi sebuah makanan bernama jjangmyeon. Ia tahu namja kekanakan yang satu ini akan memintah jatah pagi harinya sebagai uang muka, meskipun namja bermarga Cho itu nyaris melakukannya setiap saat. Seolah bibir mungil namja Kim itu senyawa adiktif yang membuatnya candu. Demi apapun, apa namja brunette itu tidak pernah bosan?

Well, mereka berciuman setiap hari, bahkan melakukan hal privasi yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih penuh hormon. Namun mereka bukan itu, mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Mereka…jauh dari itu, ia hanyalah anak tetangga yang selalu dititipkan di kediaman keluarga Cho karena kedua orangtuanya selalu pergi berbulan-bulan untuk urusan bisnis. Bahkan mereka nyaris tidak pernah pulang, hanya mengirimkan uang untuknya setiap awal bulan. Apa mereka lupa punya seorang anak yang harus mereka beri kasih sayang?

Satu lagi point penting. Dan entah ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk, kedua orangtua Kyuhyun juga jarang pulang karena sama-sama mempunyai bisnis besar yang menyita banyak waktu. Dalam kedua situasi yang kondusif ini, wajar jika mereka berdua dapat melakukan hal apapun didalam rumah. Meskipun harus menggeluti 'pemanasan' di ruangan yang tidak akan kalian bayangkan.

Apakah pernah terfikir untuknya menghentikan hubungan yang dianggap tabu dan tidak sehat ini? Tapi ya, ia ingin. Namun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang merasa senang saat berada dekat dengan namja evil itu. Berbagi sentuhan dengan Kyuhyun seolah memberinya friksi aneh yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus disebut apa.

Ia tidak tahu kapan semuanya dimulai, semua hubungan gila yang ia dan Cho Kyuhyun lakoni selama ini. Seingatnya dulu, saat ia pertama kali tinggal disini….Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang tampan dan bertanggung jawab, selalu menjaganya setiap hari layaknya perlakuan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun suatu malam, entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Cho Kyuhun hingga namja tampan itu melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi. Demi Tuhan bahkan ia masih ingat dengan baik semua kejadian tersebut…semuanya, terekam jelas dan selalu terulang seperti roll film rusak. Dan hal itu berlanjut hingga detik ini, berlaku seolah mereka sepasang suami istri yang tinggal dalam satu atap. Melakukan hal pribadi bersama hingga berujung lemas diatas ranjang.

Dan mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih? Rasanya Yesung ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ne…ne, dasar tukang tagih!" Jemari Yesung memetik pelatuk kompor untuk mematikan apinya, berjaga-jaga karena siapa tahu kegiatan rutin mereka akan berlangsung lama seperti yang beberapa kali terjadi.

"Silahkan, ambil sesukamu…" Ia memajukan wajah manisnya pasrah. Bersiap menerima serangan bibir penuh Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku yang mengambilnya? Tapi aku mau kau memberikannya padaku…so, kiss me with your sexy cherry lips…baby." Perkataan manis yang sederhana itu mampu membuat sebuah rona merah dipipi chubby si namja manis. Ia tidak pernah tahan dengan semua kata-kata berlebihan yang dirangkai Kyuhyun, semua terkecap…manis dan menjanjikan.

"As you wish…" Gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menjinjit untuk menarik Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman singkat, awalnya…karena ternyata namja evil itu langsung bermanufer dengan menarik pinggang dan lehernya hingga membuat namja Kim itu tidak bisa mundur.

"Hmphh~" Desahan itu lolos begitu jari-jari Kyuhyun meremat kuat bokongnya. Kemudian bergerak merambat semakin atas menuju tengkuknya. Yesung melenguh dalam diam…membiarkan lidah possesif Kyuhyun membelit lidahnya untuk bersenggama dalam kelembaban.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas pagutan mereka yang sudah berlangsung beberapa menit. Menyisakan Yesung yang terengah-engah melahap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia masih bisa bersyukur karena kegiatan ringan mereka tidak berakhir menyedihkan dilantai dapur seperti dalam beberapa kasus terakhir.

Yasung membenarkan apron baby blue yang sedikit berantakan, juga rambut hitamnya yang tidak jauh dari kata acak-acakan. "Dasar mesum, kau membuatku kehabisan nafas!"

"Mian baby, habis kau selalu menggodaku dengan wajah seksimu itu…aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri." Kyuhyun mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil dipipi chubbynya.

"Itu Karena kau mesum, lihat sekarang jjangmyeonnya jadi dingin. Aku akan menghangatkannya lagi, kau pergilah mandi…kita tidak boleh terlambat lagi seperti kemarin. Pabbo!"

"Ne ne…"

.

.

Satu porsi makan siang kesukaannya tersuguh diatas meja kantin…sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tadinya Yesung akan memakannya, jika saja pemandangan didepan matanya tidak begitu membuatnya iritasi hingga selera makannya menguap begitu saja.

Ia mengaduk-aduk makanan itu tanpa minat, seraya tidak sadar menggenggam batang sendok itu dengan kuat sekali. Kedua matanya berkilat tidak suka saat namja Cho, orang yang selama ini selalu melakukan kontak intim dengannya…kini tengah merengkuh pinggang seorang namja manis berwajah aegyo, Lee Sungmin. Tepat disebrang meja tempat makannya.

"Cih, dasar Cho Player…" Umpatnya lirih.

Tapi itu hal biasa. Pemandangan seperti itu nyaris setiap hari ia lihat, Cho Kyuhyun selalu menggoda siapa saja yang menarik untuk diajaknya 'bermain-main'…well kalian tahu, bermesraan dimanapun namja tampan itu mau. Bahkan saling bercumbu tanpa tahu malu seolah dunia berpusara pada mereka berdua.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa seberapa sering namja tukang tebar pesona itu bermesraan dengan namja lain tepat didepan hidungnya. Hal yang selama ini membuat kebenciannya terhadap namja itu bertambah beberapa kuadrat. Bagaimanapun juga, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika seseorang yang selalu bercinta denganmu setiap malam terlihat merangkul namja lain dengan mesra.

Terkadang ia berfikir bahwa perlakuan Cho Kyuhyun padanya selama ini hanya didasari atas niat bermain-main, faktanya ia tinggal seatap dengan namja playboy itu…dan kenyataan itu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk ditaklukan oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlalu player untuk bisa mencintai seseorang.

Tapi ya itu tadi, ia tidak akan terjatuh sedalam ini jika bukan karena terjerat pesona seorang Cho Player Kyuhyun. Predikat bad boy yang namja tampan itu sandang bukan tanpa alasan, namja itu bisa membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut padanya hanya dengan sekali lirik. Dan kenyataan itu terasa pahit untuk Yesung.

"Kenapa tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu Sungie?" Suara bass yang sangat familiar membuyarkan lamunan Yesung, membuatnya mendongak hingga menemukan sosok jangkung berwajah tampan yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum dimple andalannya. Siwon. Choi Siwon.

"Aku baru akan memakannya." Balasnya cepat. Diikuti Choi Siwon yang meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya dan duduk tepat disamping si namja manis.

"Jinjja? Tadinya kukira kau sedang memandangi Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya ternyata tepat sasaran.

Yesung menggidikkan bahunya seolah menampik kenyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon."Sama sekali tidak, untuk apa aku memandanginya? Lebih baik aku memandangimu…lebih tampan." Sambungnya dengan wajah manis yang menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Kau pandai memuji, karena aku memang tampan." Namja Choi itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung."Sayang sekali namja setampan kamu ternyata memiliki sifat narsis yang mendarah daging, aku jadi kasihan melihatmu." Cibirnya sekarang, seolah pujian yang tadi ia berikan bukanlah apa-apa.

"Aku bukannya narsis, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Apa kau iri wajahmu tidak setampan aku?" Bahu kekar Siwon menyikut bahu Yesung, seolah menggodanya.

"Kau buta ya? Dilihat dari sisi manapun wajahku ini sangat tampan. Jauh lebih tampan darimu!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang aku lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun…dan Kyuhyun jelas jauh lebih tampan darimu." Siwon menahan gelak tawanya begitu pipi menggemaskan namja manis itu merah menahan marah.

"Dasar kuda liar menyebalkan!" Ia memajukan bibirnya lucu. Ya…dia memang tidak terlalu tampan, apa yang bisa ia banggakan dengan wajah mungil yang mirip perempuan ini.

"Kau memang tidak tampan, tapi kau sangat sangat sangat manis…lebih manis dari yeoja manapun." Kedua tangan Siwon menangkup pipi Yesung yang terasa menghangat lalu mencubitnya pelan. Tidak sadar jika perlakuan manisnya terhadap namja mungil itu bisa membangunkan amarah seseorang.

"YA! Aku namja—" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tarikan kuat dilengannya membuat namja itu menjauh dari Siwon.

Siluet seorang namja jangkung yang ia yakini sebagai Cho Kyuhyun terlihat menjulang dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan namja ini? Karena aku akan membawanya pergi." Sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berada didepan meja Siwon dan Yesung, mengintimidari si dimple smile dengan tatapan garangnya seolah berkata 'namja-ini-milikku!'.

"Belum, sebenarnya." Manik obsidian Siwon membalas tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun, menciptakan aliran listrik imajiner yang terjerat antara mata mereka.

"Karena kau terlanjur membawanya dariku sekarang." Balasnya tajam.

"Itu karena dia milikku, jadi kau tidak boleh mendekatinya. Kim Yesung adalah mutlak milikku." Bentaknya naik oktaf. Membuat suaranya nyaring bergema ke seluruh penjuru kantin hingga berpasang-pasang mata nampak tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Merasa keadaan sudah mulai tidak kondusif, si namja manis memutuskan memecah pertengkaran.

"Err, sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian…" Namja mungil itu mencoba menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting antara kedua namja penguasa sekolah.

"Ini urusanku dengannya." Telunjuk panjang Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Siwon. "Jadi jangan ikut campur." Cengkramannya pada tangan Yesung menguat.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku untuk sekali ini saja Cho Kyuhyun!"

"apa yang membuatmu berfkir aku akan mau berhenti? Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran."

"…"

Yesung menyerah, merasa tidak ada gunanya ia melerai Kyuhyun karena namja itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya. Namja arogan itu hanya bisa membuka telinganya saat mereka bergulat di ranjang, ya for hell. Hanya saja ada sekelumit pertanyaan yang selalu lolos setiap kali Kyuhyun berbuat arogan saat ia dekat dengan seseorang, mengganggunya dengan ancaman kekanakan seperti 'jauhi Kim Yesung' atau 'dia milikku', seperti barusan.

Yesung harus rela menjadi lajang selama ini karena alasan yang sama.

Kenapa harus semarah itu? Pikir Yesung. Coba saja kalian pikir, apa arti ia dimata namja itu? Hanya sebatas partner sex, tidak lebih. Atas dasar apa namja Cho itu berani mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya sementara mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengecap apa yang disebut sebagai 'sepasang kekasih'. Sekali lagi, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Ini tidak adil, itu yang selalu ia pikirkan. Bagaiman bisa namja itu dengan seenaknya bermesraan dan menempel dengan orang lain didepan matanya, sementara ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Kyuhyun selalu berkata 'Kim Yesung milikku' kepada semua orang, lalu keesokan harinya ia akan merangkul orang lain sebagai kekasihnya. Jadi ia ini apa? Selingan disaat bosan?

"Mian Siwon." Ia menatap penuh penyesalan. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi dari sini Kyu. Kita ada kelas, aku tidak mau terlambat." Pinta-pintar Yesung membujuk namja jangkung itu untuk segera pergi. Berharap semoga namja itu mau mendengarkannya sekali ini.

Merasa posisinya diatas angin, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang ramping namja mungil itu. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meninggalkan Choi Siwon yang terpaku dengan urat tangan yang menegang.

.

.

.

"Just tell me, baby. Apa hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh mungil Yesung diantara ujung sofa.

Ia mengernyit, setelah absen berbicara padanya setelah kejadian tadi siang, Kyuhyun baru mengeluarkan sepatah suaranya untuk menanyakan hal bodoh itu?

Belum sempat ia menjawab, sebuah tekanan pelan didadanya membuatnya harus kehilangan keseimbangan hingga berakhir dengan tubuh mungil yang sukses terhampar disofa. Diikuti sosok lain yang menerjangnya bagai hewan liar yang menerkam mangsanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun melumat bibir lembab Yesung dengan kasar, sementara si submissive yang sudah tidak asing dengan sentuhan seperti ini langsung membalas permainan dengan sama liarnya. Lidah Yesung yang lihai ikut bergulat didalam rongga mulutnya, membelit lidah Kyuhyun untuk saling berbagi saliva. Ia tidak mau kalah, mencoba mendominasi permainan adu lidah mereka…

"Enghh…" Erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun telak meluluhkan lidahnya, Yesung tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun. Mereka terus melakukannya hingga telapak mungil Yesung mendorong-dorong dada bidang Kyuhyun akibat paru-parunya yang mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Tidak sadar kedua tangan Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah menggerayangi kedua nipple Yesung dari luar seragam sekolahnya, mencubitnya gemas hingga kedua tonjolan itu menegang. Sementara lidah remaja ahli itu beralih menuju ceruk leher Yesung yang mulus. Menjilat dan menghisapnya adiktif seperti ia akan mati tanpa itu. Jari mungil yesung terselip mesra dibalik helaian rambut brunette Kyuhyun untuk meredam rasa nikmat dari si dominan.

"Ugh…Kyuh…" Erang Yesung lolos untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri permainan namja brunette itu benar-benar menghanyutkan.

"Kuulangi lagi, apa hubunganmu dengannya? Dia kekasihmu?" Meskipun sibuk dengan kedua tonjolan kecil itu, bibir penuh Kyuhyun tetap menuntut jawaban.

"Dia…ugh, bukan siapa-siapa, Kyuh!" Ia kepayahan dalam merangkai kata-katanya. Sulit sekali berfikir jernih disaat-saat genting begini, pikir Yesung.

"Bohong! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengelabuiku, Kim Yesung. Aku tahu dia menyukaimu, dan kau bersikap seolah memberinya harapan!" …ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran. Ada sesuatu dalam otaknya yang berkata bahwa Yesung memiliki hubungan special dengan namja Choi itu, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada. Yesung itu miliknya, jadi tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain dirinya!

"Apa bicaraku kurang jelas? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dia! Bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang saat kau selalu melarang orang lain untuk mendekatiku!" Ia berkata tanpa berfikir…mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang mengendap setelah sekian lama ia pendam. Biar, biar namja itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak menyesal harus mengatakan ini, sesekali Kyuhyun harus peduli pada perasaan seseorang disini.

"Itu karena kau milikku, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati…menyentuh, atau melakukan apapun padamu selain aku! Kau mengerti?!"

"Kau selalu melarangku bersama orang lain. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengklaim diriku sebagai milikmu sementara kau selalu bermesraan dengan orang lain. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sudah mengorbankan semua hal yang begitu berharga kepadamu! Bagimu aku hanya partner sex pemuas nafsumu saja, apa aku benar?"

Perkataan tajam itu telak membuat Kyuhyun tercenung dalam beberapa detik. Otaknya baru saja mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dirangkai teman seatapnya, biar bagaimanapun semua itu benar. Ia selalu begini, bersikap kasar dan memaksa namja mungil itu untuk menjauhi setiap orang yang mencoba dekat dengannnya. Bloody hell, itu bukannya tanpa sebab karena ia marah saat orang lain menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya katamu? Kata itu tersendat setiap kali ia mengucapkannya. Jika dipikir sebentar, namja mungil itu bukan siapa-siapa. Yesung bukan kekasihnya, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan relasi percintan. Namja manis itu bukan milik siapa-siapa, jadi…apa haknya untuk melarang namja itu memiliki kekasih? Itu yang selalu ia pikirkan.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita tidak sesederhana itu."

"Memang, kau yang membuatnya semakin rumit. Dengar, kita harus sadar posisi kita masing-masing, baik aku ataupun kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk mencapmuri urusan masing-masing. Kau dengan Lee Sungmin dan aku dengan hidupku." Lantangnya final.

Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah dirinya sendiri, pribadi arogan yang tidak akan mau kalah argument.

"Biar kuberitahu posisimu sekarang ini siapa, kau baby-ku. Dan mereka yang setiap hari kukencani adalah mainanku, itu jelas sesuatu yang berbeda!"

"Berfikirlah yang waras, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan pernah melarangku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Kau sudah punya Lee Sungmin, dan kau masih ingin menahanku disampingmu? Yang benar saja!" Demi apapun, ia lelah. Ia hanya ingin membuat namja keras kepala itu berpikir secara logis dan menghentikan semua omong kosong ini.

Pernahkan kau berfikir aku akan **sakit** saat melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain? Batin Yesung.

"Itukah maumu? " Perlahan tubuh jangkung namja itu bangkit dari kungkungannya pada Yesung. Memusatkan maniknya untuk menatap dalam kedua sabit obsidian milik 'partner' nya. Mencari-cari kebenaran didalam sana, namun tidak…mata itu memancarkan emosi yang kentara. Coba ingat, berkali-kali ia melarang Yesung untuk alasan yang sama, dan dengan patuhnya namja mungil itu menurut. Namun kali ini tidak seperti tempo hari, Yesung berani membantahnya.

Itu artinya kali ini Yesung memutuskan untuk mempunyai seseorang disampingnya, dan orang itu bukanlah dia. Hal itu membawa sesuatu yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya, yang ia yakini membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya merasa sakit.

"Fine, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Akan kuberikan. Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapapun, kau bebas. But, don't even dare ya repent what your choise!" Lantangnya dengan wajah yang kelewat datar. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ia menyambar jaket dark blue di bibir sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju pintu utama dan menutupnya dengan debaman keras. Ia pergi, dengan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk murka.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang terduduk di pinggiran sofa dengan raut muka yang sulit dibaca. Wajahnya yang putih kini memerah dengan ekspresi nanar seolah menahan sesuatu yang besar dalam dirinya.

Setitik air mata jatuh perlahan mengaliri ujung maniknya.

Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah berfikir kenapa aku bisa begini. Kau emang bajingan yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kau berengsek, CHO PLAYER KYUHYUN!" Teriaknya histeris seolah mengeluarkan seluruh sisa suaranya.

Bodoh sekali ia mengira Kyuhyun akan megerti dengan semua ucapannya.

"Aku membencimu, karena aku…mencintaimu." Lirihnya lemah sebelum air mata kedua meluncur nanar melalui kedua ppi merahnya.

 **.**

 **PipinPapo**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tempo hari Kyuhyun menjadi semakin jarang pulang. Namja tampan itu hanya akan datang saat matahari sudah tenggelam begitu jauh, itu pun tidak setiap hari. Mungkin untuk mengambil sesuatu dan beberapa lembar uang, lalu pagi harinya ia sudah kembali pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan hal itu berlangsung selama satu minggu, hingga detik ini.

Hal itu juga menjadi titik berat dalam hidup Yesung yang begitu menyiksa, ia tidak menyangka namja itu begitu kekanakan hingga menjauhinya dalam waktu selama ini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun marah besar terhadapnya, tapi apa harus dengan cara seperti ini juga? Mendiamkannya selama ini dan berharap ia akan mengejar Kyuhyun dan berlutut dibawah hidungnya untuk memohon namja itu kembali? Demi harga dirinya, Yesung tidak akan pernah melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu.

Namun begitu ingat seberapa jarang namja itu pulang, Yesung jadi merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan saja, tubuhnya yang terbiasa setiap hari mendapat sentuhan intim dari Kyuhyun dan faktanya sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyetubuhinya sejak waktu itu. Hal itu berpengaruh besar pada hasratnya, ia jadi jijik begitu begitu tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri selalu bermain solo setiap malam, memuaskan tubuhnya sendiri dengan jemari mungilnya. Demi apapun, ia merasa hina.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri selama ini ia menikmati setiap perlakuan namja tampan itu. Dengan setiap sentuhan sexual dari namja berpengalaman itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya melayang begitu tinggi, ditambah dengan perkataan manis yang seolah membuat dirinya bagai primadona yang dimanjakan setiap hari. Terlepas dari betapa kejam Kyuhyun menjatuhkan angan-angannya yang manis saat tangan namja brunette itu merengkuh pinggang orang lain setiap hari, itu…jahat bukan?

.

Satu…dua…tiga

Saluran tv kabel dihadapannya berkerlip dengan cepat, jemarinya terus menekan tombol remote untuk mengganti channel yang nyaris seluruhnya tidak menarik, ia mengehela nafas kesal. Jujur, namja itu kebosanan.

Malam-malam begini tidak ada yang dapat ia perbuat selain berkutat dengan acara tv yang membosankan. Well, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan, tidak mungkin namja itu nekad pergi keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Terlalu berbahaya, wajah manisnya terlalu mencolok untuk menarik simpati para preman kampungan yang bisa saja memperkosanya dalam sekejap.

Biasanya saat malam seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan merangkak dengan suara pelan sebelum menerjangnya di sofa saat ia sedang lengah menonton acara tv…hingga mereka berdua berakhir dengan cairan lengket disekujur tubuh.

Tidak disadari pipi chubby Yesung memerah begitu memikirkannya.

"Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?!" Umpatnya. Merasa begitu konyol karena semenjak Kyuhyun pergi, otaknya selalu terngiang bayang-bayang mengerikan namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang tampan dan selalu memperkosanya setiap hari, benar. Kyuhyun yang berengsek dan selalu menghancurkan hatinya menjadi potongan kecil setiap harinya, itu juga benar.

Disaat alam bawah sadarnya sedang sibuk berhayal, sebuah suara asing menginterupsi kegiatan itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yesung langsung terperanjat, tubuhnya yang kurus langsung menyusul arah suara pintu dan mendapati siluet seorang namja jangkung yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Kyuhyun, namja yang selama ini selalu menyita kinerja memory otak Yesung.

"Kyuhyun?" Sahutnya untuk memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar-benar namja yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah pemandangan mencengangkan yang nyaris membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Sesak sekali.

Kedua maniknya jatuh pada sosok selain Kyuhyun, namja bertampang bunny yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat merah kepayahan, tidak berbeda hal dengan Kyuhyun. Suatu alasan yang cukup untuk membuatnya mengira mereka berdua kini tengah mabuk, ditambah dengan bau menyengat yang ia yakini berasal dari minuman beralkohol yang menguar begitu namja tampan itu membuka mulut.

"Enyah…" Dedis Kyuhyun saat namja mungil dihadapannya tengah sibuk melongo dengan tatapan cengang. Kedua tangan besarnya mencoba menahan bobot tubuh Lee Sungmin yang bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Mengejutkan sekali melihatmu pulang, menampakkan muka dengan membawa mainan ditanganmu. What a great night, Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Yesung dengan sama sinisnya, menusuk kedua amber Kyuhun dengan bilah kilat tajam kedua obsidian sabitnya. Berusaha mencerna dengan baik apa yang barusan terjadi, Kyuhyun pulang dengan membawa 'teman baru', bukan hal yang baik.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, just fuckin get out of my face, Kim Yesung." Tanpa embel-embel 'baby' seperti yang biasa ia berikan pada namja itu, tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun langsung menyeret tubuh lemas Sungmin yang masih meracau akibat konsumsi dosis tinggi minuman alcohol beberapa jam lalu. Melewati Yesung yang masih tercenung dengan kedua kaki seolah terpaku, disusul suara debaman pintu utama yang dibanting dengan keras.

Ekor matanya mengikuti sosok jangkung Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin yang terseok menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar utama, kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bastard…" Bisiknya dengan wajah berkerut. Menahan sesuatu yang terasa menyakitkan kini menelusup pada luka hatinya yang semakin menganga.

Setelahnya dapat ia dengar suara parau yang didesahkan Lee Sungmin didalam sana, telinganya tidak tuli untuk mengetahui suara aneh itu berasal dari kedua orang yang tengah bercinta. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah mereka melakukannya di tempat lain? Tempat yang tida akan mengusik rasa frustasinya.

Sungguh sebuah kejutan yang 'manis'. Mendapati orang yang kau pikirkan satu minggu terakhir tiba-tiba pulang dengan membawa orang lain sebagai penghangat ranjang. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan, bahkan beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu…ia masih berharap namja itu akan memeluknya lalu meminta maaf dengan kata-kata manisnya yang kemudian namja itu mengatakan cinta padanya, klise. Itu terdengar bodoh dan imajiner, namun dengan berat hati ia menyesal pernah berfikir demikian.

Ia menyesal pernah menyia-nyiakan seluruh perasaannya kepada namja itu. Semua hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik bagai disapu badai berkekuatan besar. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun…dengan mudahnya mengobrak-abrik perasaannya hingga seperti ini.

Air mata bening menggenang disudut maniknya.

Dan malam itu juga ia bersumpah untuk membuang seluruh cintanya kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Cinta, jatuh cinta tidak selamanya indah. Kisah cintanya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diceritakan di dongeng-dongeng, cinta yang berujung kebahagiaan abadi hanyalah omong kosong. Setidaknya itu yang Yesung rasakan, mendapati orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya kini bermetamorfosis menjadi namja jahat yang menghancurkan perasaanya. Membuat luka melintang yang abadi menyayat hatinya.

Percayalah, itu sakit.

.

Jermari tangan kecilnya membuka kedua belah pintu lemari dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan seluruh isinya yang berupa potongan pakaian miliknya lalu menumpuknya kedalam koper tanpa berniat untuk merapihkannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Suara bass rendah seseorang dibelakangnya tidak membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya saat ini. Ia mengangguk mantap tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini hanya akan membuat luka segar di hatinya semakin parah.

"Eomma dan Appa akan pulang sebentar lagi, mereka cuti untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus merepotkan keluargamu dengan terus menumpang disini." Sambungnya dengan suara yang kelewat dingin.

Sebetulnya kedua orangtuanya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan seberapa lama ia akan tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun meskipun mereka ada dirumah. Tapi mengingat masalah rumit yang sedang menimpa kemelut percintaan Yesung saat ini, rasanya angkat kaki merupakan suatu keputusan brilian. Ia akan menjauh dari kehidupan namja itu mulai detik ini, bukan hal yang mudah sebenarnya…karena perasaan dalamnya terhadap Kyuhyun tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi ia akan tetap mencoba.

Ia jadi ingat darimana akar permasalahan ini dimulai. Semua tidak akan serumit ini jika saja ia patuh dan menurut kepada Kyuhyun, membiarkan dirinya diklaim menjadi milik namja itu sementara kata cinta sama sekali tidak pernah terlontar dari mulut tebal Kyuhyun. Membagi dua hatinya dengan kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun yang lain…menjamah tubuhnya saat dirumah dan namja itu akan mendapatkan tubuh lain diluar sana. Terdengar mengerikan, namun menjanjikan. Ia akan tetap memiliki Kyuhyun disampingnya meskipun kenyataannya hati Kyuhyun tidak pernah seutuhnya untuk dirinya.

Tapi tidak,ia tidak akan mengambil keputusan itu. Ia hanya punya satu cinta, dan cinta itu akan ia berikan kepada seseorang yang pantas untuk mencintainya.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau katakan, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah." Jawabnya dengan wajah acuh.

Yesung tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Menyesali pemikiran absurd yang membuatnya mengira Kyuhyun akan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Tanpa berniat membahas apapun lagi, ia menenteng koper berukuran sedang itu dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang bersender diambang pintu. Tanpa melihat bagaimana tampang namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya kini menunjukkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang terasa dipaku. Sesuatu yang tercekat ditenggorokannya membuat dadanya terasa sesak dengan kata-kata yang belum sempat ia ucapkan. Dadanya terasa sakit bahkan untuk bernafas.

.

Tbc

Mind to R n R?

Please

Sebenarnya ff ini oneshoot, cuman karena saya kira kepanjangan jadi saya bikin part 2. Nanti saya liat responnya, sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin read n review.

Saranghae readerdeul *buaghh

:

Hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Weird Relationship**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sudah menghapus chapter 2 yang lalu. Untuk beberapa alasan pribadi…**

Sempat dihapus karena beberapa alasan yang membuat saya sedih, biasa author labil. Tapi karena banyak yang protes…aku jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya aku menghapusnya begitu saja. Tapi saya sudah pub kembali, entah ada yang mau nerima atau enggak yang penting aku udah gak merasa bersalah lagi :') Kritik dan saran diterima…flame juga sih,,,

Warning: Rated M cuman berlaku buat SEPOTONG SCENE PENDEK. Itu juga bukan Kyusung, mian :D #Dibakarrame-rame

Plus beberapa tambahan deskripsi. :( Entahlah…aku galau.

CH 1 part 2.

 **.**

"Cih, pergi saja. Aku tidak peduli." Desisnya terlampau pelan. Sedikit mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang entah kenapa semakin sesak. Ada sebuah beban yang terasa memberati dadanya, entah itu semacam perkataan yang tidak sanggup ia utarakan atau apa…ia tidak mengerti.

Apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan dalam hidupnya, dimana pada akhirnya ia memiliki seorang namjachingu. Seorang namja super idol yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon. Yes, Choi Siwon si namja tampan yang tempo hari menganggunya saat di kantin. Si Kuda Liar yang merupakan teman kentalnya…namja yang selalu memberinya perhatian yang tidak pernah diumbar pada orang lain.

Ini, sedikit mengejutkan.

Hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya, ditembak oleh seseorang yang merupakan teman dekatmu. Rasanya…entahlah, sulit menjabarkannya. Namun intinya yang pasti, Yesung sangat senang. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mempunyai seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, sebuah cinta yang tulus tanpa memandang tubuh. Tidak seperti seseorang.

"Kau tahu baby, hari ini yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku…" Ujar namja berdimple itu lembut, menatap lurus wajah namja yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hm, kau juga harus tahu. Ini hari yang paling mengejutkan dalam hidupku." Balas Yesung dengan nada yang sama. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengira kau memiliki perasaan semacam itu terhadapku. Jadi, entah aku yang tidak peka atau memang kau yang tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan perasaanmu itu?" Sambungnya. Membuat kekasih-baru- nya itu terlihat menahan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau yang tidak peka.." Jemari panjang Siwon menyusuri lekuk indah perpotongan rahang dan dagu Yesung, seraya menyusupkan tatapan dalamnya pada manik obsidian sipit namja manis itu. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapku selama ini? Orang bodoh saja bisa mengerti jika aku mencintaimu." Hingga ujung jemarinya merambat lembut menuju dagu mungil Yesung, menariknya pelan untuk menyelami lebih dalam ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini. Ah yang benar saja, ia ingin sekali mencium namja itu jika saja otaknya masih ingat dengan betul jika saat ini mereka tengah berada di kelas.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya." Jawabnya sederhana, kemudian memutuskan kontak mata dengan Siwon saat meras pipinya memanas, ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan.

Karena tatapan itu mirip dengan seseorang. Seorang namja yang sekarang tengah menatap mereka penuh kebencian, yang tentu saja tidak disadari.

Ya, ia juga tidak munafik untuk menampik bahwa salah satu alasan kecil ia menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon adalah…untuk pelampiasan. Ia menjadi orang yang kejam…berkat seseorang.

"What a sweet drama, manis sekali. Kalian berdua membuat mataku iritasi." Cibir seseorang yang tengah menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas meja. Kedua matanya menatap tajam sepasang kekasih baru kita yang barusan tengah bermesraan.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Cho." Siwon yang merasa diusik ketenangannya membalas dengan kata-kata yang kelewat dingin.

"Jangan marah, Choi. Bersyukurlah karena aku dengan senang hati memberikan namja itu kepadamu. Dan kau sepertinya sangat senang dengan hadiah kecilku. Menyedihkan."

"Siapa yang memberi siapa? Yesung bukan milikmu baik dulu maupun sekarang." Balasnya penuh penekanan.

"Terserah, aku hanya mencoba memberitahumu dimana posisi dia sebelum menjadi kekasihmu. Well, bersenang-senanglah..selagi kau bisa." Dengan nada penuh keambiguan, ia bangkit dan mendorong kursinya dengan kasar. Lalu berjalan melalui mereka tanpa berniat melihat wajah mantan partner ranjang-nya yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang Choi Siwon.

Namja brunette itu menghampiri seorang namja berbibir M-shaped yang berada pada barisan paling depan, lalu merangkulnya tanpa basa-basi dan membawanya pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" Umpat si namja sipit penuh tanda tanya.

 **Bahkan setelah aku mendapatkan hidupku, kau masih saja datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Kau bastard, Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Setidaknya…biarkan aku melupakan semua perasaan sialan ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK

"Sialan!" Serapahnya seraya mementalkan tas punggungnya ke lantai. Nafasnya memburu mengikuti geraman di dadanya yang semakin bergemuruh.

Ada kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari kedua bilah ambernya yang menggelap.

Entah kenapa, untuk apa…dan kepada siapa. Ia merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa berkecamuk saat ini, hal yang tidak logis. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak mengerti untuk alasan apa ia mengumbar kemarahan yang menggeluti setiap sel tubuhnya.

Apa karena kabar menggelikan yang berseliweran dikepalanya seharian ini bahwa, Kim Yesung sekarang mempunyai kekasih? Dan namjachingunya adalah Choi Siwon? Mengerikan. Ia tidak dapat berhenti membayangkan saat-saat mereka tengah bermesraan di kelas tadi, dan demi apapun ia merasa begitu muak saat mata jelalatan namja itu menggerilnya di tiap inchi tubuh Yesung, ya…namja yang satu minggu lalu masih bisa ia nikmati desah seksinya.

Apa ini? Perasaan marah yang membuatnya nyaris gila…hanya karena mereka?! Konyol. Otak dan sisi logisnya menggali diantara belukar hatinya yang rumit, namun tidak ada alasan yang kuat atas hal yang sudah menyita perhatiannya lebih dari seharian ini. Oh my, jangan bercanda. Ini Cho Kyuhyun!

"Tenanglah Cho Kyuhyun, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau masih punya mainan lain, kehilangan satu tidak akan membuatmu hancur, bukan?" Monolognya, terlihat seperti menghibur dirinya sendiri. Untuk sesaat ia merasa sekelumit emosi itu biasa disebut…ke…kecemburuan?

Benarkah? Sebuah keraguan muncul begitu saja. Namun egonya yang terlampau besar langsung menampiknya , Cho Kyuhyun dan rasa gengsinya.

Ia merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya, sebuah benda kotak dengan layar LED terang yang bisa disimpulkan merupakan sebuah smartphone. Jemarinya menekan beberapa digit dial number seraya menempelkan benda tipis itu didepan telinganya.

"Lee, datanglah ke rumahku sekarang…aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya dibubuhi kata manis yang membuat seseorang disebrang sana merona hebat.

"Ne Kyunnie, nado bogoshippo~" Balas si lawan bicara dengan nada…flirty?

"Hm, cepatlah kemari."

Sepertinya ia butuh pelampiasan, bukan?

.

.

Siwon memandang setiap penjuru kamar yang lumayan besar itu dengan pandangan tertarik. Terlebih begitu kedua obsidian gelapnya menangkap aneka atribut kura-kura yang terlihat menonjol dibanding buku pelajaran. Boneka turtle dengan berbagai ukuran terlihat berjajar rapih diatas ranjang, bahkan…ya ampun, Siwon nyaris menebar tawanya ketika bed cover milik kekasihnya ternyata bergambar kura-kura , apa ia sedang memacari bocah sekolah dasar saat ini?

"Kamarmu, ehm…aku tidak pernah membayangkan ternyata kamarmu sebagian besar berisi kura-kura. Baby.." Siwon mengulum senyum dimplenya.

"Kekanakan, eoh?" Balas sang empunya kamar dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kau terlihat sensitive sekali…" Pandangannya tertuju pada seekor kura-kura sungguhan yang sedang memandanginya dari dalam akuarium, Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk lapisan kaca tepat didepan wajah si kura-kura dngan telunjuk panjangnya.

"Kau menakutinya, Siwon."

Siwon menarik tangannya. "Mian Baby, peliharaanmu lucu." Ia kembali menebar senyumnya.

Yesung memutar matanya bosan. Ia tahu Siwon diam-diam mengejek isi kamarnya yang terlalu…hijau. Penuh kura-kura dan boneka yang seharusnya dimiliki bocah umur 7 tahun. Tahu begini ia tidak akan mau repot-repot membawa kekasih barunya itu kesini. Jika saja Siwon tidak terus memaksanya. Dengan dalih ingin membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, klise. Bagaimanapun ia termasuk namja yang pintar, jadi untuk apa Siwon membantu orang yang sudah dikatakan mampu mengerjakannya sendiri?

"Katanya mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas? Ini…kerjakan jika kau bisa." Ujarnya ringan tampak menahan seringaiannnya untuk tidak muncul, namun itu tidak dapat dicegah begitu melihat wajah tampan Choi Siwon yang dipenuhi kebingungan luar biasa.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin membantuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah? Ya! Choi Siwon…aku bicara padamu!" Umpatnya kesal karena namja Choi itu hanya diam menatap essay matematikanya yang super sulit.

"Ehm, itu…terlihat sulit." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa begitu konyol.

"Sudah kuduga, kau datang kesini karena ada maunya." Cibirnya penuh penekanan. Mencium niat lain yang disembunyikan kekasinya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu, baby." Kenapa wajah siwon jadi begitu dekat? Batin Yesung.

"Can I kiss you? Baby…" Lirihnya to the point.

'Ohh, jadi itu niatmu kemari. Kau sama mesumnya seperti Cho—apa yang barusan kupikirkan!'

Tepat disaat Yesung menampik jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Cho Kyuhyun, sebuah sapuan lembut pada bibir cherrynya yang terbuka membuatnya terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti arus yang dibuat Siwon dengan menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha dengan lihai membalas lidah Siwon yang menelusup kedalam rongga mulutnya.

"Enghh." Erangnya, saat merasakan tubuhnya yang perlahan terdorong menuju bantalan empuk kasur ranjang. Ditambah bobot badan Siwon yang terasa menghimpitnya begitu erat. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk meraih helaian rambut legam Siwon untuk merematnya kuat.

Siwon melepaskan cumbuannya begitu menyadari jemari Yesung menarik rambutnya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Baby…" irihnya begitu dalam, menatap intense kedua obsidian Yesung begitu dekat. "Aku ingin, ah tidak…maksudku. Maukah kau memberikan seutuhnya dirimu untukku?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sementara Yesung terdiam, mencerna dengan baik ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ia dapat mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari kata-kata itu, yang artinya…Siwon menginginkannya.

"Baby?" Ia masih tidak menjawab."Aku mengerti, mian sudah bertanya hal seperti itu padamu." Ucapnya terdengar kecewa, menanggapi diamnya Yesung saat ini karena namja itu menolak mentah-mentah dirinya. Siwon tadinya akan bangkit dari tindihannya pada Yesung, jika saja sebuah tarikan kecil pada ujung seragamnya tidak membuatnya kembali memandang wajah putih Yesung yang merona.

"Lakukanlah…" Ia membuang muka. Tidak melihat bagaimana wajah tampan Siwon dipenuhi ekspresi terkejut dan senang disaat bersamaan.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku takut jika kau akan menyesal lalu mengakhiri semua ini…aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Siwon, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengakhiri apa yang aku mulai begitu saja. Maka jika kubilang lakukan, then do it…Siwonnie."

Siwon langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu sebagai rasa terima kasih yang mendalam. Dan akhirnya setelah fase basa-basi yang panjang –menurut Yesung-, Siwon memulai langkahnya dengan mempreteli kancing seragam Yesung, seraya melumat bibir seksi kekasihnya dengan penuh hasrat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua manik ambernya menatap tajam seorang namja tampan yang keluar dari sebuah rumah yang tepat berada didepan kediamannya, diikuti si pemilik rumah. Ia tahu betul namja itu, Choi Siwon. Kekasih Kim Yesung, kekasih mantan teman seatapnya. Sedang apa namja –yang menurut Kyuhyun- sok tampan itu keluar dari rumah Yesung larut begini?

Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu berkeliaran didalam otaknya, termasuk posibilitas mengerikan yang merujuk kepada hal…yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Oh my…don't tell me both of you already have sex?!

Sudah pasti kemungkinan itu benar-benar terjadi, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat larut malam seperti ini?…berdua didalam rumah yang Kyuhyun berani bertaruh kedua orangtua Yesung sedang pergi berbisnis. Tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau memanfaatkan saat-saat menyenangkan berduaan di dalam rumah. Well, seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Yesung beberapa bulan terakhir? Oh Shit, berhenti memikirkan orang itu! Batinnya.

'Berhenti memperhatikan dan cepatlah pergi, Cho Kyuhyun.' Jujur saja ia ingin sekali angkat kaki dari sana, karena sesuatu didasar perutnya merasa mual dengan pemandangan romantic yang memuakkan itu. Lalu untuk apa ia masih berdiri disana? Tidak mungkin ia se-kurang kerjaan itu hingga menyatrooni pasangan yang terngah bermesraan? C'mone, itu seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"…" Kedua amber madunya membola begitu melihat namja Choi itu nampak memeluk erat pinggang Yesung, diiringi sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi kenyal milik namja sipit itu. Demi apapun, apa saat ini ia tengah marah?

Tak disadari pegangannya pada kenop pintu menguat.

Ada sesuatu yang kecil terasa menusuk bagian terdalam ulu hatinya, sakit. Namun egonya terlalu besar untuk sedikit saja menyadari bahwa rasa sakit itu adalah sebuah kecemburuan.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ia langsung masuk begitu mendapati kedua namja yang tepat berdiri didepannya kini tengah berciuman mesra. Membuatnya muak.

.

.

Gerakannya bertambah liar begitu bagian tubuh selatannya menghujam dengan keras single hole milik namja bunny dibawah kungkungannya. Keringat dan sisa-sisa cairan mani yang berciprat di nyaris setiap bagian tubuh polos mereka ikut menghiasi pemandangan erotis yang menemani remangnya malam.

"Ah…Kyuhhh, faster…deeperhh~…" Desah si submissive penuh hasrat.

Si dominan yang masih sibuk merasakan tumbukan prostat yang mengenai ujung syaraf kejantanannya hanya melenguh tertahan dengan wajah puas. Meluapkan emosi terpendamnya melalui hujatan tajam yang penuh energy.

Namun tetap, seberapapun ia mencoba menikmati permainan liarnya bersama si namja aegyo…itu tetap tidak terasa sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat menyetubuhi tubuh seorang…Kim Yesung. Itu tidak sama, karena Yesung jelas lebih memuaskan birahinya dibanding siapapun. Ah ia pasti sudah gila.

"As you wish, baby…" Lenguhnya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, semua mengalir begitu saja…melebur bersama segala titik emosinya yang berkecamuk selama beberapa hari ini.

Sementara si submissive yang masih mempertahankan kinerja kewarasannya merengutkan kedua alisnya, merasakan sesuatu yang janggal saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Bukan baby, ia masih sadar untuk tahu bahwa namja bermata amber itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu. Lebih kepada 'Sungmin' atau 'Lee', dengan siapa sebenarnya namja itu bercinta?

"Ahh baby, your single hole feels like heaven…I'll fuck you till midnight…over and over again!" Racau si dominan, yang lebih terdengar seperti geraman frustasi.

Kyuhyun memanggilnya lagi…entah menyahut pada siapa, mungkin sebenarnya bukan dia yang ada dalam benak namja jangkung itu. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, asalkan Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya ia sudah sangat puas. Meskipun ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya selama ini tidak lebih dari sekedar…pelampiasan.

"Yeah, fuck me more…Kyunnie~" Suara tenor yang lemas itu mendesah erotis.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah memelas Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan buram, meskipun kabut nafsu sudah menyelimuti setiap kecap inderanya…namun sebersit bayangan akan wajah Kim Yesung kembali berseliwer tiap kali ia mencoba menikmati saat bercinta, seolah namja yang ia gauli saat ini adalah Yesung, Kim Yesung.

'Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Untuk apa kau mengingatnya lagi! Kau bisa mengencani siapapun, kau bisa meniduri siapapun sesuka hatimu…dia tidak berarti apa-apa.' Egonya kembali mencoba menghasutnya.

Tapi entah kenapa perasan itu selalu ada, harus ia akui ia merindukan sosok namja sipit itu disampingnya. Menghiburnya dengan wajah ceria yang cerah…menghangatkannya dengan senyum tulus meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia mengencani orang lain tepat didepan matanya.

Jadi siapa yang egois dalam situasi ini?

Bahkan hubungan yang dulu ia jalin bersama Yesung bukan sekedar pasangan penghangat ranjang, ia menginginkan namja itu untuk selalu disampingnya. Apa itu semacam perasaan suka? Ia tidak tahu, karena ia tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya. Hanya Yesung, hanya saat bersama namja itu ia akan merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia baru sadar, jika selama ini rasa possesifnya yang berlebihan hanya ditunjukkan kepada Yesung.

Lantas kenapa selama ini dirinya memperlakukan namja itu seperti seorang simpanan?

Lantas jika kau merasa nyaman bersama namja itu, untuk apa setiap hari kau menggandeng orang lain?

Lantas jika kau suka melihat namja itu tersenyum, untuk apa kau mempermainkan perasaannya hingga seperti ini?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kyunnie? Waeyo?" Sungmin mendesah kecewa begitu mendapati pergerakan Kyuhyun yang melamban.

"Mian Sungmin,…aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu." Ujarnya telak, membuat kedua manik gelap sungmin membola sempurna.

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu Kyunnie…?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun atau menjelaskan papun lagi, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjang king size tersebut, secepatnya mengenakan atribut pakainnya lalu pergi tanpa sekalipun berniat melihat wajah menyedihkan Lee Sungmin yang dipenuhi kalut keterkejutan.

.

.

.

Maka jika difikirkan baik-baik, perasaan macam apa yang selama ini ia rasakan kepada namja sipit itu?

Semua itu terngiang akhir-akhir ini. Hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia pikirkan kejelasannya, entahlah…ia hanya merasa senang saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kim Yesung…dan dulu ia pikir semua perlakuannya hanya sebatas itu, untuk bersenang-senang. Tanpa berfikir ada sesuatu yang lebih yang selama ini ia berikan. Karena jalan pikirannya memang seperti itu, tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendalami setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Dan demi apapun, ia bahkan baru memikirkan hal itu setelah semuanya jadi begitu rumit?

…

.

.

Derap langkah kaki kecil itu bertambah cepat temponya, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya. Tampak tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang sedikit mengerut kesal.

"Pabboya, dasar pelupa. Kenapa aku meninggalkan tugasku disana?!" Rutuknya seraya menghentakkan kaki kecilnya ke lantai.

Langkahnya semakin tergesa sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini berlari. Tanpa basa basi lagi membuka kedua belah pintu yang tidak terkunci lalu masuk tanpa permisi. Membawanya pada pemandangan mengejutkan yang membuat jantungnya berdesir hebat.

Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan.

Seorang namja jangkung bersurai amber ikal yang ia yakin adalah Cho Kyuhyun, tengah berdiri membelakanginya…terlihat menyandarkan pegangannya pada pinggiran jendela kelas yang terbuka. Membiarkan semilir angin beserta lembayung sore menerpa wajah tampannya yang diam-diam terpejam. Hening beberapa saat, Kyuhyun nampak tidak menyadarinya. Yesung yang pertama kali menyadari keadaan langsung mengingat akan tujuannya datang kemari.

Apa namja itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Yesung? Padahal ia sendiri sadar akan suara debaman keras dari pintu tadi dapat terdengar dari jarak sedekat ini. Namun siapa peduli, sejauh ini Yesung tidak ambil pusing, yang pasti ambil tugasnya lalu pergi tanpa menginterupsi apapun…terdengar brilian.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja, menariknya pelan lalu bersiap menjauh untuk segera pergi.

Satu langkah mundur

Dua langkah

"Kau mau pergi?" Tiba-tiba suara bass rendah dari sosok jangkung itu menggema begitu saja.

"N-ne…kau sudah tahu aku disini rupanya. Aku datang untuk mencari sesuatu, dan sekarang aku akan pergi." Suaranya yang serak terasa bergetar, mungkin karena nyaris beberapa minggu setelah kejadian –kau-tahu-apa-, mereka tidak pernah lagi berbicara empat mata secara langsung seperti sekarang. Suasananya jadi terasa berat dan…canggung.

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara lagi, bahkan tidak bergeming satu inchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, membuat Yesung yang sedikit merasa heran langsung mengambil kesimpulan untuk secepatnya pergi.

"Kim Yesung,…" Yesung terpaku diambang pintu.

"Apa kau—" Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat bayangan Kyuhyun yang berbalik ke arahnya.

"—mencintai Choi Siwon?"

Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Kata-kata itu…terasa menekan dadanya yang bergetar hebat, pertanyaan sederhanya yang tidak terdengar main-main.

.

.

Angin malam yang dingin terasa berat dan menggelitik kulit putihnya yang meremang, tubuh mungil yang tertutupi sehelai fabric selimut tebal itu terlihat menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya yang dirasa kurang nyaman. Sia-sia saja karena apapun yang ia lakukan akan tetap membuatnya resah.

Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan karena kejadian tadi sore yang…demi tuhan membuatnya terasa tremor hebat.

" **Apa kau—" "-Mencintai Choi Siwon?"**

Terlebih beberapa kata sederhana yang dilontarkan namja itu kepadanya. Apa itu tadi? Itu seharusnya tidak pernah terdengar dari mulut seseorang yang berharga diri selangit seperti Cho Kyuhyun! Dan hal itu terasa janggal, untuk apa namja itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah dipastikan jawabannya. Well, Ia dan Siwon berpacaran, jadi tentu saja mereka memiliki sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta, bukan?

Cinta? Ah…ia, sebenarnya bukan itu hal yang selama ini ia rasakan. Kalian ingat bukan bahwa ia hanya menjadikan namja tampan itu sebagai 'pelampiasan'?

"Apa aku mencintai Choi Siwon?...Tidak, bukan itu yang harusnya kupikirkan. Tapi, untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu kepadaku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir dia mau repot-repot memikirkan hal itu, dia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain."

Dan ia juga ingat, apa-apaan dengan wajah serius yang namja itu tunjukkan padanya, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan namun tidak pernah sekalipun terucap.

Apa ini juga permainan yang sengaja direncanakan namja itu untuknya? Hanya untuk mengujinya…lalu mempermainkan perasannya lagi seperti waktu itu. Ia tidak berani mengira.

"Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Apa kau tidak lelah…selalu menyiksaku dengan semua perasaan yang sulit sekali hilang ini? Aku lelah…tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti, Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya. Berharap jika sekali saja Kyuhyun bisa sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

"Baby, kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon spontan, menyadari keanehan dari diri kekasihnya sejak tadi pagi. Namja manis itu sering sekali melamun bahkan sejak perjalanan pagi ini…terkadang mungkin keberadaannya tidak begitu disadari hingga Yesung sering sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Lebih memilih berkutat dengan secuil rasa penasarannya akan kejadian tempo hari.

Yesung mengalihkan focusnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya balik, terlihat sama herannya dengan Siwon. Karena ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau terlihat sering melamun. Kau ada masalah?"

"Aniya Siwon, sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kurang enak badan." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Jinjja? Aish kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi kalau kau sedang sakit. Pabboya, kajja kita keruang kesehatan!" Imbuhnya, mencoba menarik Yesung menjauh dari kelas.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa…sungguh." Elaknya.

"YA! Kenapa kau ini, kau sakit dan malah bilang tidak apa-apa? Yang benar saja."

"Aniya! Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan tapi bukan berarti aku sakit, aku tidak selemah itu! Siwon!" Bentaknya secara begitu saja, hingga beberapa saat ia merutuki perkataannya yang sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, baby. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau lemah…aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja…sungguh. Mian…Siwon." Lirihnya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk seraya mengelus lembut surai legam kekasihnya, meskipun perasaan resah itu tidak pernah hilang barang sedetik pun. Perasaan takut yang membuatnya berfikit Yesung akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti, karena ia tahu betul namja itu…Yesung, tidak pernah mencintainya.

Ia sudah tahu sejak awal, bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi teman dekat. Mungkin hanya ia yang menyadari betapa setiap detik perhatian namja sipit itu selalu didedikasikan kepada seorang namja bermarga Cho. Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak banyak yang menyadari. Tapi tidak dengannya, ia yang selalu memperhatikan Yesung lebih dari siapapun. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi teman dekat lalu menjalin hubungan ini…ia masih merasa perasaan Yesung tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin memang Yesung menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Hei, ia adalah orang yang paling memperhatikan Yesung, ingat?

Bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bercinta, ia tidak merasakan perasaan Yesung sepenuhnya ditunjukkan untuknya, ia masih ingat saat dimana namja itu menyebut sepatah kata yang terasa menghujam hatinya.

" **Yeah…just keep inside me—"** Awalnya ia merasa senang sekali,

"— **Kyuh~"** Hingga sebuah kata singkat yang telak menghancurkan euphorianya.

Harusnya dari awal ia tahu konsekuensinya akan seperti ini, ia mengencani seseorang yang sudah memiliki hati orang lain.

Coba ingat, selama ia berhubungan dengan Yesung…tidak pernah sekalipun namja itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang.

"Yesung…-" Baritone beratnya menggantung.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya."

"Apa?" Tukasnya tidak mengerti.

"Hubungan ini, mari kita akhiri hubungan kita…Yesung."

Manik sipit itu membola. "Waeyo? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbicara begitu? Batinnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu terhadapmu. Kau tahu, aku terlalu bodoh karena terlalu percaya diri bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Tapi nyatanya tidak, sejak semuanya dimulai…kau tidak pernah berubah, kau masih mencintai dia." Manik onyxnya menatap lurus, menyelami buncahan emosi dibalik obsidian sipit yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Cercahnya tidak percaya. Meskipun ia tahu betul tiap artian kata-kata Siwon.

"Kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, bukan?" Sekali lagi, mata itu tidak bisa lebih lebar dari ini.

"Kau bicara apa Siwon? Aku tidak pernah mencintai Cho Kyuhyun…apa yang membuatmu berfikir demikian?" Sangkalnya.

"Awalnya aku juga ingin tidak mempercayainya, tapi selama hubungan kita dimulai…aku sudah merasakan lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku orang yang peka, Yesung. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya perasaanmu hanya untuk dia. Jangan berfikir aku melepasmu karena aku tidak mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu…tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah bisa melepaskan dia dari dalam hatimu." Jelasnya tepat sasaran. Yesung membeku dalam sensasi tegang yang meremang, Choi Siwon…mengetahui semuanya?

Kini ia tidak dapat menjelaskan apapun lagi, karena semuanya benar. Bodoh sekali rasanya. Apa terlihat sejelas itu hingga orang lain dapat menyadari perasaan terkutuk ini?

"A-apa terlihat sejelas itu? Kau tahu…kau mungkin tidak akan bersikap sebaik ini jika kau tahu alasan utamaku menjalani hubungan bersamamu. Aku jahat Siwon, aku memang tidak pantas bersamamu…"

"Hei, jangan begitu. Apapun itu alsanmu aku tetap bahagia dapat menjalani waktu indah bersamamu meski dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi…aku yang bodoh karena mengira bisa merubah perasaanmu. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, kau dan aku saling jujur." Ujarnya diiringi senyuman menawan yang masih tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan gurat lukanya.

"Mian, Choi Siwon. Selama ini aku…" Ia tidak sanggup jika harus berkata jujur bahwa ia hanya menjadikan namja itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak bersamaku. Tapi kau pasti tahu aku akan selalu membuat ruang kosong disini." Jemari Siwon menuntun jemari mungil namja sipit itu menuju permukaan dadanya yang berdentum. "Untukmu…, jadi jika suatu saat mungkin kau berubah pikiran kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa." Sambungnya.

"Mian…" Yesung hanya tertunduk, entah itu semacam perasaan malu atau rasa bersalah, yang jelas ia hanya tidak sanggup menatap wajah namja yang mencintainya dengan tulus…lalu melihat realita bahwa detik ini juga ia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang berharga.

'Aku tahu aku tidak dapat berdusta lebih lama…aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berpura-pura lagi. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Semua ini terjadi karena kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Kumohon…hilangkan semua ini.'

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam dingin yang sepi seperti biasa, kedua orangtuanya yang meski sudah berjanji akan pulang hari ini namun tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Suara Tv yang nyaring yaris memenuhi ruang tamu yang selama ini hanya dihuni satu mahluk, yang tengah meringkuk disofa sambil memeluk lututnya yang kedinginan.

"Membosankan…" Keluhnya, meskipun sudah beberapa lama menikmati kesendirian di rumah sebesar ini, ia masih tidak terbiasa.

Acara tv tidak lebih membuatnya jengah dibanding isi pikirannya yang meraung-raung meneriakkan nama yang sama setiap hari. Ya Tuhan, ia bisa gila…Kenapa melupakan namja itu dalam sedetik terasa begitu sulit? Terlebih kelakuan namja arogan itu yang tidak bisa dikatakan 'normal' akhir-akhir ini.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian suara bel yang berbunyi malam-malam seperti ini terasa membuat tubuhnya menegang hingga ia nyaris terperanjat.

"Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini?" Ketusnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia memilih menghampiri pintu yang terus berdering tiada henti. Seolah seseorang duluar sana bisa saja mendobrak pintu jika ia tidak kunjung membukanya.

Ia membuka knop pintu dengan asal. "Ne, nugu-" Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, karena seorang namja jangkung yang entah-untuk-apa 'berkunjung' kerumahnya adalah…Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya! A-apa yang kau la-emphhh." Belum sempat protesnya mengudara, sebuah lumatan familiar yang beberapa minggu lalu sering ia rasakan tanpa permisi langsung menjamah bibirnya yang tidak mampu bergerak saat otaknya baru saja mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun datang malam-malam, lalu tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa mengatakan apapun? Lelucon macam apa ini.

Sadar dari kinerja otaknya yang mulai berfungsi, dengan spontan ia mulai memberontak…mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun yang bergemuruh hebat.

Nihil, karena sebuah tekanan ditengkuk putihnya membuat namja manis itu tidak dapat menjauhkan wajahnya barang seinchi.

"Nghhhh…!" Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, lututnya lemas dan wajahnya tidak lebih baik dari sewarna tomat masak. Namja didepannya jelas tahu cara 'memperlakukan' Yesung dengan baik.

Hingga akhirnya tanpa diminta cengkraman namja itu mengendur dan wajahnya menjauhi Yesung. Seraya menatapnya sayu.

"Aku…mencintaimu."

Deg.

"A-apa maksudmu, eoh?! Datang disaat yang tidak tepat lalu menciumku tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Omong kosong apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku!" Sentaknya, meskipun logikanya setengah mati mencerna apa yang ada namun sia-sia karena ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Kim Yesung, aku mencintaimu…aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap saat, kau…kau membuatku nyaris gila. Dan aku tidak dapat mengusirmu dari otakku, tiap kali kucoba makayang kudapat adalah yang sebaliknya. Dan saat ini aku sadar, aku mencintaimu!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, yang tidak lebih terlihat seperti pembohong besar dimata Yesung.

"Apa ini lucu?-" Kedua bahu namja mungil itu bergetar.

"Apa ini lucu hingga kau membuat lelucon semacam ini? Apa aku terlihat lucu dimatamu hingga kau selalu mempermainkanku setiap saat?! Apa maumu? Katakan! Akan kulakukan semuanya asal kau PERGI dari hidupku!"

"Baby…aku—"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku benci mendengarnya!" Ia terisak dalam amarahnya. "Katakan, katakan kenapa kau selalu membuatku menderita dengan semua omong kosongmu, kau berngsek! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menghapus semua tentangmu dalam hidupku? Kenapa kau selalu mempermainkanku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku membencimu!" Dan akhirnya isakan itu berbuah air mata yang meluncur deras melalui pipi kenyalnya yang memerah.

"Apa kau begitu ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. "Apa aku begitu membenciku?" Ulangnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang membuatku semakin membencimu?" Tanyanya sarkastis. " Itu karena perasaan ini! Aku membencimu karena aku mencintaimu!" Semua meluncur begitu saja, semua perasaaan yang ia bendung selama ini mengalir deras dan terasa menghujam hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia memang berengsek, ia tahu. Apa semua harus didahului dengan sebuah kejadian dan rasa bersalah hingga ia baru bisa mengerti dengan isi hati seorang Kim Yesung?

"Aku mencoba mengubur dirimu dari hidupku dengan mencari seorang pelarian, dan kau tahu ? Kau membuatku membohongi Choi Siwon hanya untuk melupakanmu! Aku benci! Dan kau tahu apa lagi ? Aku kehilangan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus hanya karena…KAU! Namja tidak punya perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah menghargai perasaanku, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku selama ini melihat kelakuanmu yang selalu berkencan didepan mataku?" Kyuhyun menanti jawaban dari pertanyaan retorik itu.

"Aku SAKIT! Dan itu karena KAU!" Teriaknya final, seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang terpaku agar segera keluar dari kediamannya.

"Pergi." Lirihnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berderu cepat.

Ia hanya terkesiap saat sebuah dada bidang terasa menabrak permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut, namja di hadapannya…Cho Kyuhyun. Mememeluknya erat seolah hidupnya tergantung darisana.

"Mian…mian…Aku tidak tahu sebesar itu kesalahanku terhadapmu. Permintaan maafku bahkan tidak dapat mengubah apapun. Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya lebih cepat, maaf karena aku mempermainkan perasaanmu, maaf karena aku baru menemuimu setelah sekian lama…maaf karena semuanya, maaf…aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakuka untuk membuatmu menerimaku, Yesung." Dapat ia rasakan pemberontakan kecil dari tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

"Pergi…" Isak Yesung didalam sana.

"Kau berengsek, kau berengsek…bodoh. Kau berengsek! Aku membencimu…" Seiring pemberontakan yang semakin melemah, suara Yesung tenggelam dari balik pelukan itu. Ada sisi logis dalam otaknya yang mencoba menyadarkannya, namun sisi lain dari hatinya sangat menginginkan hal ini sedari dulu. Saat semuanya jelas…meskipun rasa sakit harus dahulu ia alami.

"Aku tahu. Aku merindukanmu…baby."

"Aku membencimu…aku membencimu…"

"Aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghe…jeongmal Baby." Ia melepaskan pelukan hangatnya, seraya menatap lurus kedua obsidian sipit yang semakin sayu. Dengan lembut menghapus jejak kesedihan dari sana. Dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah membuat namja didepannya menangis walau untuk sekali.

"Saranghae Kim Yesung…" Bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menarik Yesung dalam sebuah ciuman pelan yang lembut. Melebur dalam perasaan masing-masing hingga menyatu dalam sebuah malam yang hangat.

FIN

Mind t :D Pliiiiisssss

Mian kalo kacau : ( Flame diterima :(


End file.
